


Letting off Steam

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: You and Negan have a talk after Sherry puts you in a bad mood.





	Letting off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote with the prompt “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

Your clenched your teeth as you slammed the door of the parlor behind you and stomped down the hall. Fuck all of them. You weren’t going to sit there and subject yourself to hearing the other wives make nasty remarks about your weight, your personality, or whatever bullshit callous excuse they made so they could act like assholes. So you decided to leave and blow off some steam elsewhere and wait for Negan to inevitably find you and have a talk about how you gave Sherry a pretty little shiner for sharing her two cents about you to your face.

You poked your head into the designated gym area in Sanctuary, breathing a sigh of relief when you found it empty. Negan’s men hadn’t brought back much equipment from their supply runs, but all you cared about was the trusty old punching bag that hung on the other side of the room. You’d never taken any self defense classes before the apocalypse hit, but after dealing with your ‘sister wives’ for so long you understood how cathartic it was to punch the crap out of something.

Without hesitation you took your stance and let your fists fly, connecting with a satisfying smack as the bag rocked from the force. You exhaled quickly with each punch, almost as if letting out every little grievance from your body. Grunting, you applied more force into your punches, adding in a couple of elbow jabs for good measure as you imagined how enjoyable it felt to punch Sherry in her smug fucking face.

You heard the door push open and you snorted. “They wasted no fucking time tattling on me, didn’t they?” you asked as you threw another flurry of punches at the bag.

“Why? Did you do something to make someone need to tattle on you?” Negan asked with a chuckle.

You didn’t turn around and grunted at the impact of your next punch. “Ha fucking ha. So what’s my punishment, dear husband of mine?” you asked.

“Hold on there darling, I’m not going to fucking punish you if you had a good reason to,” Negan drawled as he strolled up to you. He placed himself behind the bag and held it in place for you.

You avoided looking at his stupid handsome face as you told him, “I just wasn’t appreciative about how Sherry kept insisting that you only kept me around as a wife so I could make the rest of them look hotter in comparison. So I decided I’d let her take a turn at being the ugly one for once.”

You thought Negan would chastise you for being so blunt about it, but he let out a roar of laughter as you stood there with a dumbfounded expression. “You’re not pissed?” you asked.

“Fuck no, darling! If anything I’m impressed!” he said, snickering as his laughs died down. “I mean, it’s not good for me to pick sides, but if my wives are gonna say that shit to you you’ve got every right to defend yourself.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” you said, returning your attention to jabbing the bag. They would just continue doing it, just where you couldn’t hear. You couldn’t punch them for giving you a damn look. Even though you knew you were better than them, it hurt to have to live with the knowledge that the women that lived with you hated your guts with every fiber of their being.

“Hey, hey,” Negan said, grabbing your hands to prevent you from punching. As you tried to wrench your hands from his, ready to give him a piece of your mind, Negan continued, “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

“Why should I?” you hissed at him.

“Because you’re the only one of my wives that I give a fuck about,” he said. “The other wives aren’t worthy to walk on the same ground as you, and as fucking corny as that sounds, it’s true.”

You closed your eyes, feeling your breath stop in your throat. Negan had never admitted to playing favorites, and he certainly never told anyone if he did. For once, you felt a natural smile curl up on your lips as you opened your eyes and looked up into his warm expression.

“That’s my girl,” Negan smiled and pulled you into his arms for a big bear hug. “Now what do you say we go to your room and fuck loud enough so the other girls know just who their husband really likes?”

You groaned and rolled your eyes as you pushed out of his grip, the moment already ruined by Negan’s usual overzealous sex drive. “What, you couldn’t just have a romantic moment for once?” you asked.

“Honey, fucking is incredibly romantic,” Negan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “So what do you say?”

As you began to imagine the looks of horror on the wives’ faces when you and Negan would leave your bedroom, hair disheveled, grins on both of your faces, you smiled to yourself. Finally, you answered, “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in keeping up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
